evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Altar of Magic
The Altar of Magic was a mysterious but certainly dangerous set of magical artifacts (complete with dozens of red candles flanking the black stone table-like altarpiece holding the "Statuette of Magic", the namesake small black statue of a woman holding a crescent moon and nestling in the arms with a white humanoid skull with red eyes which was once clearly a shimmering crystal ball) used to cast curses and spells over people and creatures as well as to summon monsters. This was inspired by the dangerous magic ritual known as Strongest of Black Magic (ブラックマジックの最強, Burakku Majikku no Saikyō) in its original Japanese version from the Super Sentai metaseries' 16th installment Kyouryu Sentai Zyuranger. Overview The Altar of Magic is a set of mystical equipment comprised of a small black altar with a white, humanoid skull sitting on a black, humanoid woman statue which also holding a matching crescent moon; and dozens of red candles where some of them flanked both statue and skull. A clear crystal ball, which acts as the set's primary instrument, sits before the statue. Through the same crystal ball, this set also linked to a smoke-filled dark room with candles for brainwashing purpose. Whether the room itself was a pocket dimension within the crystal ball itself or simply one of chambers within the Moon Palace remained ambiguous. Since the evil space warlock Lord Zedd's craftily insane wife "Empress" Rita Repulsa learned the way of dark magic from her father, the intergalactic dark lord Master Vile, it is plausible that the extraterrestrial witch crafted the set just like she did with her trusty Magic Wand, if not acquiring it from her father. Following the purification of Rita Repulsa and her evil husband Lord Zedd into their human forms by Zordon's cosmic Energy Wave (also known as Z Wave), the fate of this set remained a mystery. It is implied that Altar of Magic set was either destroyed back at the now ruined Moon Palace due to the attacks by the Machine Empire or stored away by Rita following her redemption and her magic's reemergence into the heroic Mystic Mother. Usage :This mystical altar of evil set allows Rita Repulsa to utilize complicated magic and rituals that cannot be performed with her Magic Wand alone such as: :*'Illusory Inducing Ritualism': Rita Repulsa can induce one or more targets with illusory magic with aid of thw Altar of Magic, which will strengthen depending on the used power and complexity of any unleashed spell or curse. The greater the power and complexity of such utilized spell, the greater its effect. :*'Zord Charging': Rita can perform a ritual with the magical altar set to activate zords in her group's possession such as Cyclopsis, Goldar's Zord. :*'Monster Summoning': Rita Repulsa can also utilize the accursed Altar of Magic set to summon monsters. She notably used this function to summon Mutitus, Oysterizer, and even possibly the wicked extradimensional spellcaster Lokar the Terrible. :*'Brainwashing': Arguably one of the most complicated rituals ever used with the cursed Altar of Magic. After charging its skull with a magical lightning, Rita Repulsa would prepare a victim who is then rendered unconscious and encased within bandages like a mummy and laid on a podium surrounded by candles within a smoke-filled room which linked to the set's crystal ball. Once preparations are completed, she then recites a spell to put the victim under her control. Once the process is completed, the victim, now completely brainwashed, emerged from his/her bandages which burns away. However, the brainwashing effect of this ritual seemed to either temporary or have some limitations, which explained why Rita later gives him the Sword of Darkness (which incorrectly referred as a Power Sword) to maintain it. Category:Magic Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Dark Forms Category:Paranormal Category:Elementals Category:Brainwashing Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Cataclysm Category:Oppression